


Surreptitious

by elonicabyss



Series: Keith and Lotor [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I wanted more secret keitor so I made some myself, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, pidge and lance are crushing in this don't ask why I need it in all my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elonicabyss/pseuds/elonicabyss
Summary: Love can be a beautiful thing. Even if you keep it a secret from the people you care about.





	Surreptitious

Sweat dripped off of Keith’s face as he walked out the training room. He had made it to level 12 on the training simulation. His muscles ached and his limbs burned, but his chest swelled with satisfaction at the fact that he has beaten his previous record. 

He made his way to the dining hall, where, even from several yards away, he heard faint chatter. 

When he arrived at the door, he saw everyone at the table, eating what looked to be pizza, except green. 

"Hi, Keith!" Hunk waved at the boy, who had walked into the kitchen to grab a water pouch. "Good workout?"

Keith nodded as he took a sip from the pouch. He grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down with the rest of the group. 

He halfway listened to the others conversation they were having. Not that he didn't care what they had to say, but he had other things buzzing through his head. 

Stolen kisses, lost clothing, roaming fingers...

It was best that Keith stop that trail of thought, lest he became excited in front of the whole table. Instead, he tuned in to what they were saying. 

"I really love pizza." Shiro spoke around a mouthful of the meal. "It reminds me of home."

"You think this is good? My mama used to make the BEST ropa vieja. It's like shredded beef and you can put olives and rice with it. It's amazing." Lance licked his fingers at the thought. 

"I miss mac n cheese." Pidge reminisced sadly. "I love all of it. The homemade kind, velveeta, kraft, I miss all of it."

"What about you, Keith?" Hunk asked curiously. "Do you have a favorite food?"

Keith looked down at his plate in contemplation. "I mean. Pbj I guess."

The table went silent for a moment, then they burst out laughing. 

"Peanut butter and jelly?" Lance taunted. "Oh my, you are a simple man, mullet."

He shrugged. "That's what I ate mostly. My dad would make it for me all the time, and it just kinda became my favorite food."

The others continued their discussion on their most valued cuisine, but Keith had lost his happy mood. The thought of his father and his old life knocked him down a peg. 

He put the last of his pizza down, and carried his plate to the trash. He put his dish away, ignoring Hunk crying out that he wanted Keith's crust, and he walked out the door. 

~

He had spent the better part of his day in the common area, messing around on his tablet. There wasn't really much else to do while in space. At least when they landed on a planet they could go out and do something. 

Keith looked up at the noise of the door sliding open. In walked the three other teenagers of the castle, chattering amongst each other. 

Keith prepared himself to leave, but was stopped by Hunk. 

"Hey, dude. We were just gonna play some cards. Wanna join?"

Keith forced a smile and shook his head. "No, I think I'm just gonna head back to my room."

Pidge groaned. "Ugh you're such a party pooper. Come one, play one game with us. I promise it won't kill you to have some fun."

Keith looked at the group of incessant teens and sighed. 

"Fine. What are we playing."

"BS," Pidge replied enthusiastically. "The rules are that you put down a card in order, like Ace, 1, 2, 3 and so on. If you don't have that card, you lie and put another one down. If someone calls you out on it, you have to take the whole deck. But if they were wrong, they have to take the whole deck. First person to get rid of their cards wins. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and they began to play. 

~

"Bullshit." Hunk confidently called out. 

Lance gave a smirk and flipped his card over, revealing that he wasn't lying. 

"Dang it!" Hunk threw his remaining cards at the ground. "I quit, this game is stupid."

Pidge snorted. "No, you just keep losing. But that's only because Lance is so great at bullshitting."

Lance gasped in an offended tone, and everyone laughed at him. 

"Oooh, trouble in paradise?" Hunk teased Lance.

Lance sputtered, and pidge threw a punch at Hunks shoulder. 

"As long as were on that subject," Pidge smirked. "How's Shay?"

Hunk blushed and cleared his throat. 

"What about you?" Lance looked curiously at Keith. "Got anyone jumping your bones?"

Keith rolled his eyes. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Lance gasped dramatically once more, causing the others to giggle. 

"Anyways, it's getting kinda late." Keith murmured. "I should get to bed."

"Really?" Pidge questioned. "There's no bedtime in space, dude."

He chuckled and started walking out. "That's not true, and you know it. Besides, I'm tired." He made it to the exit, and he waved his hand. "Night guys."

They all murmured goodbyes in response, and Keith made his way back to his bedroom. 

~

Sometimes Keith felt like something in his life went wrong. He wasn't supposed to be this happy, surrounded by people who cared about him, and would fight for him, but he was. 

Growing up, he never had anyone like that. A friend. He had his dad but... he ended up leaving too. 

Then he had gone to the Garrison. There, he was alone too. He was the top of his class, yet he was a complete loner. Only one person ever took pity on him. And that person had left him as well. 

Though, he supposed that being captured by aliens while on the Kerberos mission wasn't really Shiro's fault. 

No one good ever stayed, but somehow, Keith had hope that these people would stick with him through thick and thin. He finally had people that loved him as his friends, and... even someone who cared in a different way. 

Keith was lost in thought and sentimentality when he crossed the threshold of his room. Which is probably why the person hiding in the shadows was able to get the jump on him. 

He had his mouth covered, and was pinned to the wall before he could even blink, or more importantly, grab his knife. 

He struggled to kick at his attacker, but was wholly overtaken. The person who had grabbed him then pressed his lips to Keith's ear. For a moment, all he could hear was the mans quiet breaths warming the side of his face. He stilled at the sound of those lips moving.

"You really should be paying more attention to your surroundings, love."

Keith's eyes widened. 

He spun around in Lotors loosened grip. 

"You."

Lotor grinned at the baffled boy in front of him, and placed a hand on his cheek, ignoring the smaller mans confusion filled noises. 

Keith looked to the door and shook his head. "But- you just- did anyone see you?"

He was cut off by lotor shushing him and putting his lips to his ear. "None of your little friends saw me, darling, don't worry."

Lotor started trailing small kisses down Keith's neck and the target of these attacks let out a small sound letting his eyes slip closed. 

"I've been waiting for this all week."

Lotor continued kissing. "I'm assuming you mean 7 quintants, yes?"

Keith nodded and nuzzled the hand grasping his face. 

Lotor came up and gave Keith a deep stare. "So have I."

Lotor pressed his lips to Keith's and Keith opened his mouth, letting lotors tongue caress his own. 

Lotor slowly went back to Keith's neck and sucked at the flushing skin. Keith let out loud breaths and small groans. Lotors hand was rubbing circles on Keith's cheek. 

Quiet moans began to fill the air, and Keith, finally, pushed Lotor away gently, and lead him to bed. 

~

Keith gradually started to waken, not completely aware of his surroundings. He lifted his head, and looked down at the man whose head rested on his shoulder. 

He let a smile spread across his face before he lied back down, slowly as to not wake Lotor. 

Alas, the man had already awoken, and was blinking in tired confusion. He saw Keith, and immediately grinned, pulling back to gaze at him. 

They sat there in comfortable silence, Keith running his fingers up and down the mans bare arms, and Lotor trailing his eyes across his lovers face. 

"You gotta leave, you know."

Lotor groaned, and flopped back onto the bed. "You've ruined the moment."

Keith rolled his eyes and nudged him. "Still. It's true. If anyone even sees you here..."

"You will be colossally embarrassed. I know."

Keith sighed. "They don't completely trust you, you know that. If they find out we're... this, then they'll think I'm compromised, or something like that."

Lotor smirked and trailed his fingers down Keith's thigh. "If this isn't compromised then I don't know what is."

Keith hit him over the head with a pillow. 

~

"Fluffy kept me up last night." Pidge stated as she chewed her breakfast. Fluffy was her pet that she acquired at the garbage-like system. "He kept chirping, or whatever it is they do."

Hunk snickered. "Good. You never should've brought him here anyway. He's weird, and he and Keith have a rivalry going on."

Keith groaned and chose to stay silent. The fluff ball had not taken a liking to him, and the feeling was mutual. Especially after the thing had followed him around all day, making the alien equivalent of growling sounds. 

"Woah, uh, speaking of Keith..."

Keith turned to look at lance. The boy in question was staring pointedly at his neck. Keith lifted a brow in confusion. 

"Is that a hickey!?" Pidge cried. 

Keith smacked a hand to his neck. He hadn't even thought about the possibility of that occurring. 'Damn you, Lotor' he thought. 

Hunks eyes widened. "You- how did- but we're not even on a planet."

Pidge smirked. "They probably took a craft here just so they could get some rendezvous time with Keith." The girl made kissy faces at him. 

Keith flushed furiously, and sunk down in his seat, refusing to look at anyone. 

"Okay that's enough." Shiro scolded. "What everyone does in their free time is of no concern to us. Just leave him alone."

The three teens giggled at Shiro's words, unable to stop themselves. 

Keith, however, was internally freaking out. Though, it was probably obvious externally too. 

Here he was, lecturing lotor about secrecy, and Keith had gone and done something as stupid as forgetting to cover up a damn hickey. 

He was never gonna hear the end of this.


End file.
